Country Games II
| last_aired = present | host = New every week | cohost = | judges = (host country) * * * }} | broadcaster = | finalsvenue = Melbournea | image = | caption = | winner-name = TBA | winner-image = | winner-caption = | winner-origin = | winner-genre = | winner-song = | winner-mentor = | runner-name = | runner-image = | last = Country Games I | year = Country Games II | next = }} The Country Games II is an international television music competition to determine the most beautiful countries across the globe. The second series began airing on 3 November 2017 and finished later that month. TBA presented the series of the main show and TBA presented spin-off show The Xtra Factor. Australia, Mexico, Ethiopia, and Germany were chosen as the judging countries meaning they were ineligible to participate this edition. With these countries chosen from each continent, professional juries and televote from the countries would vote in early rounds to decide who to put through. This edition saw drastic changes as any countries who were involved in the previous edition were not allowed to participate due to the rule, meaning that any participating countries or judging countries last edition could not be involved this edition (with an exception for host country Australia as a judge). Additionally, it was decided that due to the Canadian controversy from the previous edition there would be an "indication of failure"; though it was not revealed how. Some other changes were also stated to be revealed later on in the series. Although the show was originally planned to start airing on 3 November 2017, it was delayed by SBS by two weeks due to "issues within the management". However, on 9 November 2017, the CCU announced that they would delay the contest "by a number of weeks" to "undergo major format changes." On 28 November 2017, the CCU announced that there would no longer be 4 continents competing but 3. These would be Afro-Asia-Pacific, America and Europe, with each continent holding 5 countries. The CCU stated that the reasoning for it was due to the lack of interest and success from Africa, as the continent had the by-far lowest ratings and 2 of its countries eliminated in week 1-with the third in week 3 and last in week 5. Nonetheless, the competing countries were revealed on 1 December 2017 with once again 16 countries participating, despite the initial 15 confirmed. With America and Europe achieving the highest ratings, they competed as a single continent. Africa, Asia and Oceania were merged into one, but as compensation, were allowed to select 6 countries instead of 4. Three countries came from Asia, one from Oceania and two from Africa. New Zealand had been eliminated in a pre-qualifying round, but was assured participation in a future edition. *'Afro-Asia-Pacific:' 83,474,989 km2 **'Africa:' 30,370,000 km2 **'Asia:' 44,579,000 km2 **'Oceania:' 8,525,989 km2 *'America:' 42,549,000 km2 *'Europe:' 10,180,000 km2 Hong Kong Philippines Singapore Fiji Mauritius Nigeria Venezuela Mexico Jamaica Guatemala Puerto Rico Ukraine Greece Norway Hungary Luxembourg Judges, presenters and other personnel Finalists Key: : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place } |- ! scope="row"| Europe | || || || || || |} Live shows Results summary ;Colour key Week 1 (1/2 December) *Theme: Capital City *National guests: Australia ("Welcome to Australia - Thank You for Voting!") This week featured a four-country elimination, to "progress the competition in the early rounds." 1 elimination came from America with Jamaica, and a controversial 3 went from Afro-Asia-P., with half of its 6 countries being eliminated; 1 of Asia's countries (Hong Kong) were eliminated, the only Oceania country Fiji and 1 of 2 Africa countries (Nigeria). At this stage, Europe once again has a head start from all other continents. ;Judges' vote to eliminate * Australia: TBA – no reason * Colombia: TBA – no reason * Germany: TBA – no reason * India: TBA – no reason Week 2 (1/2 December) *Theme: Impress Yourselves *National guests: Australia ("Visit Sydney") This week featured the elimination of 2 countries, compared to the 4 last week. One came from America (Puerto Rico) and another from Afro-Asia-P. (Mauritius) with Africa being eliminated and also leaving the continent with the most countries now with only 2 (from Asia). Meanwhile, Europe managed to retain all 5 of its acts, despite odds closing in on Luxembourg being eliminated. ;Judges' vote to eliminate * Australia: TBA – no reason * Colombia: TBA – no reason * Germany: TBA – no reason * India: TBA – no reason Controversies See also